


Our Hearts are Compatible

by scruffyperv (Vyntacular)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild descriptions of violence, eventual explicit sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv
Summary: A collection of shorts detailing the 'missing scenes' of Markus and Simon's relationship during the pacifist playthrough. Will eventually break out into its own little thing and there will be sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**[November 8, 2038]**

North handed him the revolver. “If they capture him, they’ll scan his memory. We’re running out of time.” He knew why it was his hand she forced the gun into. He had spared that broadcaster. He had brought this doom on them.

He turned toward Simon and, for the first time since he’d turned deviant, he froze.

Simon was insistent that they leave without him. He had been insistent that Markus leave him behind when he’d first been shot but no, he couldn’t do that. Of course he couldn’t do that! He lowered the gun and crouched down beside the blonde android. There was nothing he could do for his wounds, not with the time they had.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered as he pressed the pistol into his palm. “I can’t make this choice, Simon, but I won’t leave you defenseless.”

Simon clasped his shoulder and forced a weak smile. “Go. Our freedom depends on you.”

Josh forced the parachute into his hands. He hesitated just long enough to see Simon drag himself around the corner and out of sight. His chest ached in ways his programming had never prepared him for and he launched himself off the ledge.

 

**[November 9, 2038 - 12PM]**

Alone in the cold afternoon. Markus sat on his perch above the world and tried to calm his racing thoughts.

He had to continue the momentum of his speech, to make it clear that the humans understood that they _meant_ what they said… He also couldn’t just sit around and do nothing, not with his thoughts repeatedly returning to Simon. Simon injured on the rooftop. Simon alone with a revolver. Alone. Dead. Gone.

The image called up strange feelings and left him feeling lost in ways he’d only experienced when Carl had told him to run. At least he had stayed by Carl’s side. At least he hadn’t run willingly before the police arrived. Or had that been cruel in its own right? Carl had to lose two sons that day. He clutched his head in his hands. 

So they’d gone to CyberLife stores and freed more of their people than ever before and, with the voices of so many rallying behind him, he set an example. They wanted Freedom and if the humans weren’t listening before, they’d be listening now.

“Here you are, Markus.”

He lifted his head to see North standing a few feet behind him. Of course she had found him. It had taken her longer than Simon to locate his hiding spot, but she was always the determined one. He pulled to his feet as she asked him, yet again, about the world he’d left behind. He parried the verbal blow with one of his own. He’d seen the other North at the break out last night, so what of her past? She gave him nothing but more of her contempt, so he left.

Walking down the empty corridors leading to the more inhabited areas of Jericho, Markus was suddenly aware of another sound in the otherwise silent corridor. He stiffened automatically, but nothing could prepare him for what stood before him.

Simon!

He stepped forward the blonde, mind racing but words failing him. _How did you survive? How are you here? Are you okay? Do you hate me now? I hate me._ Simon stepped toward him, eyes soft, and everything crumbled. Markus closed the distance between them and pulled Simon into his arms as everything he’d been thinking came tumbling from his lips.

“It’s okay, Markus.” Simon cradled his head and pressed their foreheads together. Always trying to soothe him. “Everything worked out, didn’t it?”

Markus leaned back against the blonde and then reached up to clasp his hand in Simon’s. He wasn’t thinking clearly, he was just so grateful that Simon had returned to him. Their hands clasped and the skin receded to reveal the pristine plastic beneath. Simon smiled and a blue glow shone between them as they connected for the first time. 

In a heartbeat they shared everything.

They pulled apart with a gasp before both of them broke down into soft, uncertain laughter. 

Simon cupped Markus’s cheeks in his hands. “I saw everything.”

Markus blushed and leaned his head against Simon’s hand. “I felt everything. Everything that you went through… Simon…”

“That was nothing. Markus, you… you had everything taken from you! I always knew you were amazing but…”

When words failed them, they interlocked their fingers once more and kissed. Markus’s free hand slipped around Simon’s waist and Simon meshed so perfectly against him.

“The world was an empty place without you, Simon.”

“That’s why I couldn’t leave you all by yourself. Who else would temper you?”

Markus laughed and kissed the blonde once more. “Only you. I’d have it no other way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank apologizes for this taking so long!
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: mild violence

When their lips parted, Simon’s expression had become more resolute. “I’m coming with you on this demonstration.”

“What?! I’ve only just gotten you back!”

“And you’d ask me to stay behind?”

He had Markus there. If it had been the other way around, Markus never would have let Simon go ahead without him. “No. I just…”

“No matter the danger I would rather be standing beside you than waiting for you.”

This was what he truly loved about Simon. He was gentle but resolute; firm but adaptable. When Josh pleaded peace and North screamed vengeance, Simon was there to keep him balanced.

He never would have made it this far without him.

Through the streets of Detroit, dozens became hundreds became thousands of feet marching toward the same desire. Freedom. Equality. Recognition. Just see that we are alive, that we are people too, that we don’t want to fight, that we can talk but that we cannot remain mute. Then came the human military, driven by the terror of what they couldn’t - what they _wouldn’t_ \- understand. He tried to speak their language, to make a point, but they heard nothing. They slaughtered what they wouldn’t comprehend.

Simon was at his side. “Markus, we have to flee. If we stay here they’ll only kill us.”

Josh was offended: “No! We need to stand our ground, even if it means dying here! We have to prove to them that we’re serious!”

North was horrified: “We can’t just stand here and let them slaughter us! We can fight back, there are more of us! We can take them!”

Markus had to make a decision. His people were defenseless, fighting solved nothing, and no one was listening. He took a step forward, and then another. “Markus…” The sound of Simon’s voice nearly halted him, nearly drove him back to Simon’s side, but he can’t. This is more than just him.

And then the bullet tore through his torso.

For a moment the world has gone crazy, his system was nothing but alerts, his diagnostic program was in disarray. Chaos, shooting, running. Markus struggled to find his bearings amid the distorted world… and then a dark figure streaked past him into the fray.

“No?” He managed to choke out as he struggled to find his feet, to identify who had done the insane and come to rescue him. “John!?” He had joined up on their supply run, the android that had covered for them when the human guard had arrived. “John! No!” But it was too late. There are too many and John was silenced with a final bullet even as a familiar pair of arms embraced him to help drag him away.

A failure, a success, no one can decide. The media favors them, but Markus is still horrified. Horrified that others died to spare him. He had chosen to be the one to take the bullet, to give his people a chance to flee in safety… but John.

He felt Simon’s presence even before he spoke. A familiar warmth in the quiet of the room. A hand rested lightly on his shoulder and then the rest of Simon follows, wrapping arms around him and burying his face against the back of Markus’s neck.

“I thought it was enough, feeling how you felt when you left me behind on that rooftop… That I’d be prepared…” Simon shuddered. “I wasn’t.”

“I’m so sorry, Simon.”

Markus turned to embrace the blonde behind him, still trembling with the intensity of his fear. They linked hands, holding tight as they experienced each other’s fear - their desperation. By the time they release each other, they were both shaking from the shared experience, but Simon seemed calmer with his understanding.

“They’re looking for you,” Simon confessed, “but… would you stay with me for just a little while longer?”

“Of course.” Markus touched his cheek and gently kissed him. “For as long as you need.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got an account on here, so have a chapter of pure fluffy sex to celebrate.
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: sex (oooh)

**[November 9, 2038 - 11:56AM]**

It was somewhat painful to watch, the way Markus gave all of himself to everyone. He gave and gave and gave. They called him rA9. They said he’d lead them into a new age. But no one gave anything back. Markus help. Markus answer. Markus fix. And he did. Graciously, without complaint, usually with a smile. 

In their eyes, he truly was rA9.

Markus was everything to Simon, but there was nothing Simon had left to give him in return. Markus had earned the sway he held in Jericho and Simon’s stance as the oldest of them had come to mean little in the wake of Markus’ awe. He was glad for it too, he just wasn’t built to be a leader.

What else could he give?

In his past life he’d been a caretaker, but Markus didn’t need a babysitter. He had enough eyes on him day in and out. What Markus needed was a break, a moment where he didn’t have to be rA9 or the voice leading the revolution. A moment where he could just be Markus.

Simon could do that.

After hours of talks and discussions and lending a hand to everyone who needed it, Simon stole Markus for himself.

“Just two hours of your time.” He had pleaded. “It’s urgent.”

“Of course, Simon.”

He took Markus to his spot, the little outlook where he always came to think and no one thought to look for him. Alone, quiet.

“Why here, Simon? You never told me what you needed…” Markus trailed off thoughtfully. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Simon’s cheeks turned pink. Markus had always been good at reading him, and ever since they’d connected he’d been even better. “I don’t need anything… but I wanted to be alone with you.” He didn’t need to breathe but his emotions made him feel like he did. At very least his LED couldn’t give away his panic anymore.

“You had only to ask, Simon..” Markus was soft, tender, and now he was trying to console him.

Simon lifted a hand and Markus did the same, head tilted curiously as their fingers touched and their plastic was revealed. His ears were pink by the time Markus reacted and his own cheeks warmed as surprise flashed through his mismatched eyes.

“It was easier to show you…” He confessed.

It was oddly satisfying to see the ever collected Markus at a loss. He started and stopped a couple of times before he found the words he was looking for. “I hadn’t thought of it before, sharing passion and lust the way humans do.”

But they were designed with the capabilities and the appropriate sensors.

“I’ve read that sex helps with stress relief and your stress levels have been very high.” Simon bit his lip. “I wanted to help.”

With a bit of time to process, Markus had gone from smiling to laughing. He wrapped his arms around Simon and pulled him into a kiss. “You help just by being at my side… but we have two hours now, to ourselves… I imagine we have more than enough time to experiment with human passion.”

Simon was still embarrassed, but Markus’s pleasure had reassured his decision. With a smile, he pressed a hand against Markus’s chest and guided him toward the sofa at the back of the open terrace. Markus sunk into the sofa without complaint and Simon began slowly removing his clothing. Piece by piece he revealed himself to Markus. He felt more and more vulnerable with each missing article even though they had changed clothes in front of each other before. This was a different sort of vulnerability, a singularly human one.

Markus studied him with his eyes, taking in every detail of him. “Beautiful.”

Simon smiled but averted his gaze. “Not nearly so gorgeous as you.” 

Markus had been disrobing, but with far more comfort than Simon clearly felt. He shrugged off his jacket, slid out of his pants, and then tugged his shirt over his head. Naked, beautiful, never vulnerable though. He knew himself too well. He’d gone through so much just to be whole, he never had to question his security with himself. Simon adored him for it.

He made himself meet Markus’ gaze, to see the intrigue and the excitement there, to see the smile lingering at the corners of his lips, and the anxiety faded immediately. “I love you.” Simon whispered as he climbed onto Markus’s lap and wrapped his fingers around the other man’s cock.

Markus’ breath came out in a rushing sigh and his body trembled at Simon’s touch. “I love you too.”

A familiar sort of easiness took over then, followed by a growing hunger. Their curious fingers explored every inch of the other, while the desperate need to kiss, to touch, grew ever stronger. Simon had pre-constructed a great deal of the scenario that was now playing out, except that none of it was going as he’d planned. Markus’s touch affected him differently than he expected, made him tremble and feel weak; his therium pump sputtered when he heard Markus moan and it made his head spin. Each kiss between them made him feel like he was overheating but all of his sensors responded that they were at optimal temperatures. It didn’t make sense, and when Markus wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and began to pump, it didn’t need to make sense.

Simon gasped and moaned, his head pressing into Markus’s shoulder as his body shuddered desperately. It felt wonderful, everything was electric, and Markus was holding him, moaning softly in his ear. “Simon…” 

He whimpered as need consumed him, overrode his priorities, his reason, his plan. Before he knew what he was doing he was pleading: “Markus, fuck me. Please.”

Markus made a gorgeous, breathless noise and suddenly he wasn’t touching Simon anymore. His hands had shifted to Simon’s hips and he was pulling him closer. Simon caught on a second later, and fumbling for sense amid his thundering excitement, he shifted onto his knees and helped guide Markus’s cock to his ass. Based on his research, Humans needed to do a lot to prepare for this, but androids didn’t need the same precautions. 

Still, Markus hesitated. “Are you sure, Simon?”

“Yes,” he pressed his lips to Markus’. “I’ve never been so sure of anything before.”

Markus smiled and kissed him again as he eased his cock inside of his lover. 

It was tight, and Simon whimpered initially at the sensation, but his body adjusted rapidly. Sensors that had begun to complain immediately complied as he rocked his hips down to meet Markus’s upward thrust. “Fuck.” Simon gasped in surprise, his whole body shaking as his ass slapped down against Markus’s lap. “D-Don’t, oh rA9! Don’t move yet.” Simon was shaking, his system was screaming at him, and his sensors were all briefly overloaded. Too fast, much too fast, but it had felt so good.

“Are you alright, love?”

“Y-Yes… I just need a moment.”

Markus smiled tenderly and stroked his face, his hair, before leaning in to kiss his lips. The gentle sensations helped the spinning sirens in Simon’s head. He shifted his weight on top of Markus and felt Markus respond instantly; he shuddered and a rough moan escaped his trembling lips.

Simon bit his lip as a smile overtook him. It was strangely satisfying, to see Markus like that… Flustered. Without warning him, Simon lifted himself up and then slid back down the length of his cock. Markus shuddered again, more violently this time. 

“Are you ready?” He asked.

Bashfully, Simon nodded. “Mhm.”

Still, he took initiative, lifting himself up and sliding down to meet Markus’s thrust. Everything went haywire again, but it was absolutely wonderful. Markus rocked into him over and over again and Simon let his composure steadily melt away. It felt so much better to let go, to let Markus take him. Markus didn’t need to breathe, but he sounded out of breath. Sighing and gasping, moaning roughly as each thrust tore complimentary notes from Simon’s throat. It was too much.

“Markus… I can’t…” He whimpered and rocked back against the other man’s thrust. “I’m so close.”

Markus huffed, took a moment to ground himself, and then nodded. “Me too. Just hang in there for a moment longer.”

Simon shuddered, his system was screaming for release, but he forced it to wait. That made it so much harder to focus. The alert kept popping back up and Markus kept thrusting in and out, driving him further and further. “Markus, Markus!” He sobbed, clinging to the other android desperately. “Markus, ff-fuck…”

“With me,” Markus groaned in Simon’s ear, holding the blonde tight to him. “Cum with me.”

Simon’s eyes fluttered as he felt Markus release inside of him and he instantly ground his ass down to meet the wonderful sensation. He was full and, finally, he let himself cum as well. His whole body quaked with the force of it, and his system screamed warning after warning at him. He brushed them all away as, panting, he slumped forward onto Markus’s shoulder. Stupid simulated reactions, he shouldn’t feel this weak! 

Markus was trembling beneath him but slowly he began to laugh. “That was wonderful, Simon… You’re amazing.”

Simon’s eyes opened instantly as he peered up at his lover. “S-So, did it work? Do you feel less stressed?”

Markus sighed and wrapped his arms around Simon, tightly holding his lover to him. “Yes.” He paused briefly, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “But I think we still have time before I’m supposed to be back.”

“Would you like to do this again?” Simon asked, feeling surprisingly eager.

“Mhm, but this time I want to see what you had in mind earlier.” Markus lifted his hand, pressing the revealed plastic against Simon’s and letting them connect again. They both had new data to consider, new sensations to experience. “I want to experience them all with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**[November 9, 2038 - 9:34PM]**

After two blissful hours alone on the rooftop with Simon, Markus found he could focus better — but his thoughts were constantly interrupted by the pleasurable memories of Simon in his arms. Tender, delicate Simon… Disheveled, beautiful, Simon… He could tell Simon’s attention had the same split desire, but now was not the time for passion and tenderness. Things were tense in Jericho, something had to be done… So many suffered because of his actions, but North reminded him how many were _freed_ as well. How many now had the choice to stay, how many still fled to their location every hour. 

He was approached over and over again by androids that called him rA9, by androids that praised or scolded his actions, by those who needed help. He did all he could to assist, but it was never enough.

Then the intelligence started coming in, the truths about how deeply the March had affected their people and the public’s opinion on them. Despite all the local news stations presenting them in a sympathetic, even supportive, light, they were still being slaughtered by the thousands and they were short on supplies for the wounded within Jericho.

In the Captain’s Cabin, Markus listened to the words of Josh, Simon, and North. The dire situation they faced, the bleakness, and all because they had dared to beg to be treated as equals to humans. Then the arguing started. No one was happy with the situation and there was no one person who could be fingered with the blame, yet they eventually all turned to Markus.

There were no acceptable options.

“Dialogue. It’s the only way… I’ll go alone. Try to talk to them one last time.”

“Don’t do this Markus.” She was always the first to oppose conversation with humans. “They’ll kill you!”

“Maybe, but I have to try. If I don’t come back, lay low as long as you can…”

What he didn’t expect was Simon stepping forward, eyes averted. Before he could speak Simon’s name, a hand touched his shoulder. “.. Just come back.” That’s all he says, and he’s gone.

Markus feels as if the life has been squeezed from him. His chest aches. Josh is saying something but he can’t hear it over the pounding in his ears. Then North is there, saying something. How can she talk about hope when he feels like he’s lost all of his? So he says what she wants to hear, what will make her leave, while he tries to decide how he’s going to stop the madness that has swept up around him.

As always he’s torn between the demands of North and Josh while Simon just pleads for him to return. Those three simple words haunt him. He’s put their relationship through so much simply because of the position he fell into in Jericho.

Suddenly, he isn’t alone.

“I’ve been ordered to take you alive. But I won’t hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice.”

Markus turns and recognizes him. He’s Connor, a prototype like himself that had been assigned to cases involving androids. He and his human partner had been on the trail of more than one android in Jericho’s walls, and it seemed like he’d finally found his true target.

“What are you doing? You’re one of us. You can’t betray your own people.”

The gun is still trained on him, but there’s something in his eyes. Doubt? He doesn’t believe he belongs with them.

“You’re nothing to them, just a tool they use to do their dirty work. But you’re more than that. We’re all more than that.”

Connor’s hand trembles. He wants to deny it, and it is more than just his programming that makes him pause. Markus pushes. Whatever battle he’s fighting, the machine is losing.

“We are _your_ people. We’re fighting for _your_ freedom too. You don’t have to be their slave anymore.”

“Shut up!” There’s something in the way he says it, the way his voice cracks.

“Do you never have any doubts? Never done something irrational? As if there’s something inside you. Something. _more_.”

He can’t see Connor’s LED but he assumes it’s yellow or red right now, his eyes are flickering everywhere but Markus. Markus could rush him, disarm him, but he doesn’t. He wants Connor to make this decision himself. He takes a step forward and Connor’s arm steadies.

“Join us. Join your people. You are one of us. Listen to your conscience. It’s time to decide.”

He’s frozen, struggling, tears streak down his face and his mouth opens. For a moment he just seems to gasp for air that he doesn’t need, then he finds words: “They’re going to attack Jericho.”

“What?!” It isn’t what Markus expected to hear, but it’s clear who’s side he’s on now.

“We have to get out of here!”

Markus curses, panic welling inside of him. Where is Simon? The others?

 

====

BONUS CONTENT

Connor sweeps around the corner once North has moved completely out of earshot. Markus has his back to him; Connor trains the gun on him.

“I’ve been ordered to take you alive. But I won’t hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice.”

Markus turns and he sees recognition flash through his eyes. Markus knows who he is? His posture is submissive, unthreatening, but he moves forward and questions him without a hint of fear.

“What are you doing? You’re one of us. You can’t betray your own people.”

He doesn’t move. The words strike a cord but don’t resonate. He recalls Hank punching Perkins as he rushed down to the evidence locker. No. These aren’t his people.

“You’re nothing to them, just a tool they use to do their dirty work. But you’re more than that. We’re all more than that.”

That one hurts. Hank still floods his memory. Hank smiling as they step out of Kamski’s home. Hank with a gun to his head, asking him who he really is. Hank at Chicken Feed, expression unreadable as he tells him he stopped him from chasing deviants into the highway because he could die. A thousand moments with Hank. Hank doesn’t think of him as a tool.

Hank correcting himself, scoffing that he doesn’t like filing damaged property reports. Hank calling him a poodle. Hank ignoring him at the office.

He registers the splintering feeling in his chest before he realizes the gun is no longer properly trained. He corrects his error.

“We are _your_ people. We’re fighting for _your_ freedom too. You don’t have to be their slave anymore.”

Another splintering sensation, his thirium pump stuttered in his chest. “Shut up!” He hears his voice crack, but he just sees Hank. Hank staring up at him, panting, after nearly falling off the ledge. Drunken Hank reluctantly handing him his car keys.

“Do you never have any doubts? Never done something irrational? As if there’s something inside you. Something. _more_.”

The deviant fleeing at Stratford Tower, his thirium pump on the floor, and all he can think about is Hank. Hank is out there. Hank is in danger. He’s barely got the pump in before he’s darting out of the room, running to make sure Hank is safe. He doesn’t care about the mission then. He just knows Hank is in danger. The deviant has a gun, he raises it, and Connor has the gun out of the officer’s holster, he empties it into the deviant. More bullets than necessary. Hank is looking at him with an expression he can’t understand. He’s furious with his poor operation.

“Join us. Join your people. You are one of us. Listen to your conscience. It’s time to decide.”

His conscience? His conscience wants him to forget this whole thing. His conscience wants him to run back to Hank, to make sure he’s okay. Did he get him in trouble when they disobeyed Perkins? What is he doing right now? How had this mission ever been more important than Hank? But he can’t go back, because she promised him he would be decommissioned if he failed. If he’s decommissioned then he’ll never see Hank again either. The only solution, the only one, is to ensure this revolution succeeds.

His hand is trembling as he lowers it, and tears splatter along the sleeve of his jacket. Is he… Crying? He wants to call out for Hank, to run to his side, but he has a new mission now. This revolution must succeed if he’s to ever stand by Hank’s side again.

“They’re going to attack Jericho.”

“What?!”

“We have to get out of here!”

“Shit!”


End file.
